Advertisers wish to target an advertising campaign to users most likely to be influenced by the advertising campaign. At the same time, recipients of advertising typically desire personal privacy. As a result, it has been a challenge to develop an advertising system that balances an advertiser's wish for targeted advertising while maintaining a user's desire for personal privacy. These competing desires have presented a particular challenge to the adoption of location-based advertising on mobile computing devices.